This invention relates generally to fluid diffusing including flow deflecting means and, more particularly, to wet slurry type manure spreaders.
In a slurry type of manure spreader, particularly of the type having a rotating auger, relatively sticky type pen manure is sometimes used. Due to a sticky consistency, the manure will sometimes bridge above the auger and will not feed properly in order to be expelled from the spreader.
Also, in slurry type spreaders, a wetter slurry is sometimes used. Although the wetter slurries do not tend to bridge as does the sticky manure, the wetter slurries are prone to freezing in appropriate weather conditions. Further, both the sticky and the wetter slurry type manures are apt to contain rocks and when this occurs, the rocks can wedge between paddles on the auger and the side of the spreader tank. This condition can cause paddle and tank damage.
Furthermore, the slurry type manures are somewhat liquid in consistency and tend to seek their own level. The positioning of a movable auger within the tank of a manure spreader and extending through the endwalls of the tank for driving connection with a drive mechanism to effect rotation thereof creates a problem of maintaining the liquified manure within the confines of the tank without leaking through the slots formed in the endwalls to accommodate the vertical movement of the auger.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that is would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is to provide a slurry type spreader which avoids bridging, freezing and rock damage.